Mizuko
: Mizuko belongs to the the Kryptonian Magi race, she is a Water Magi. Kryptonian Magi, Juri Magic are not affected by Kryptonite or sunlight has that they are born with these powers. Has Water magi she can also control all three states of water. She have the ability to possession, mind control and place others under a form of temporal stasis, and essences transfer, also has the potential to Heal others and free them from possession. * :* : She can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. ::* : She has the ability to control water, shaping it into shapes and making it solid. Mizuko can use surrounding moisture to augment herself, allowing her to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. She accomplishes this by breaking herself down to her base levels and reforming at the destination. She is able to convert her body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is she gains superhuman strength to match her superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Mizuko is a threat. Mizuko has the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of her powers. Her conscious control of her abilities has allowed her to exist simultaneously in two places at once. ::* : She can make and control ice. :::* ::* : ::* / ::* : She can heal herself and others with water. ::* ::* ::* : She can place others under a form of temporal stasis for a limited time. ::* ::* : The ability to transform organic matter, such as a her body, to organic ice or water and back again. With this, it is possible for her to project her consciousness through moisture molecules and reform her body at the destination. Though she has only done this to herself, she does possess the potential, to preform the feat with passengers. ::* : She can become Organic-Water form or Organic-Ice Form of herself. * :* :* :* :* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* * : Mizuko possesses a degree of invulnerability, to bullets. * : Mizuko can teleport anywhere on earth by two means her bracelet or through water.. * : She can change metal into other shapes. * :* : Mizuko can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from her eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. | Abilities = * * * * : She been train in Almeracian royal martial arts. * :* :* * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Unlike their non magic using Kryptonian cousins Kryptonian-magi are more resistant to some magical attacks. ** * : Mizuko magic powers are not affected by Kryptonite. (Not affected by Silver, Red or Gold.) * Mizuko cannot see through lead with her vision powers. * * : She can be overpowered by high level Magic fire users. * : Electrical attacks weakness her magic. | Equipment = *Mizuko has access to an Almeracian bracelet that allows her to instantaneously teleport anywhere also she can metal into any shape she wishes, example swords. * YJB Time Ring | Transportation = Teleportation or Water | Weapons = Swords | Notes = Mizuko doesn't have heat vision. She has Arctic Vision. Also isn't immortal like her grandfather nor bonded to a scarab. | Trivia = Mizuko in Japanese means "Water child (pure character)". | Wikipedia = | Links = http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Manipulation }} Category:Elemental Control Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Elementals Category:Indomitable Will Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters with a Tattoo Category:Magicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Princesses Category:Beyond-verse Characters Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite